Just For the Comfort
by monkeyslut
Summary: Stupid anwering machine.


Dislaimer: Cecily's, Josh's, Stephanie's. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Serena?"

Stupid answering machine.

"Serena!"

You take your time applying lipstick and pull down your lips in a loud smack. One last sigh for Dan Humphrey (you've cried too much for this _boy)_ .. and here goes.

"You know, Dan, normally, when someone ignores you that means he wants to – ignore you."

"What the hell was that."

And you thought he was the smart one between you two.

"That was me breaking up with you. Again. You should have known, seeing as we've done this like, a hundred times before."

"But this time it sounded different."

Oh boy. From the static you hear through the line, the boy sure is doing a whole lot of head scratching. Or whimpering. Or both. That's what he does best anyway.

_Pout, pout, pout._ You really like this color. Maybe later you and Blair can take stupid photos just for fun. Have silly silly fun with your best friend, because you sure have been missing out lately.

"Serena?"

"Fuck, Dan. Shut up. I thought once we'd broken up you'd be less annoying."

"Serena? This isn't you. Are you drunk? Serena!"

"I am _not_ drunk. Not yet anyway. Give me a few more minutes, and I'll get right down to that."

"You can't!"

"Yes, I can. I totally can."

"You made that promise, remember? The one where you said you would change for me? Serena.. please."

Breathe in, breathe out. He's an idiot. He doesn't know any better. It's not his fault he was born dumb. _Not his fault, not his faul, not his.._

Oh fuck it all.

"SHUT UP DAN! I said, we are done. DONE. DONE, DAN. DONE."

You figure it has a nice sound to it, kind of like it was meant to be. Done, Dan, done. Done.

"And I'm not gonna change for anyone, most of all you."

"But, you were good! _We_ were good! What happened? I mean, Serena –"

"I woke up."

He pauses for a bit, and you figure he's scratching his head again, confused all over. It makes you smirk, that he's the more desperate of you two. That he's as messed up about this as you are.

"Wait a mo-"

"I woke up Dan, I woke up. You said it yourself, you were changing me. I thought at first that it was good, that it was true love because I'm trying so hard to make you happy so I figured you really meant something. Well, really at first you did. But then it became – something. I can't describe it. Just, you made me feel like I wasn't enough okay? Like I could never be good enough for Saint Humphrey and that –"

"I never made you felt that!"

"—that, just I was never good enough. And I started to realize that maybe you were more in love with being _with_ Serena van der Woodsen, than Serena van der Woodsen herself."

"That's not true!"

"Oh c'mon Dan. You were using me and my friends for your _essays_. How **pathetic** is that. We're people, not stuff to be experimented and logged about on, you know."

"That is a moot point, Serena."

"Right. And you totally bailing when you heard of my past isn't a big deal."

"Well, you're past really something to be proud about."

You bite your lip in annoyance. This was the Dan Humphrey you hated, the one that kept judging you and your friends just because had different views in life, in fun, in love. The one that couldn't accept that your past is just as part of you as everything else.

The one that Blair hated too, you realize.

Sick of the noise of the answering machine, you pick up the wireless, launch yourself in your bed and reach for something.

Ah, there it is.

You calm down in an instant.

"Listen, Dan. Look, I'm sorry. This just isn't working anymore okay? We take out the worst in each other. Well more like you try to take out the best in me, and when I do make an effort, you feel proud _of yourself_, and when I make a mistake, you act like there's no tomorrow. No, no, wait, let me talk. Yes, I am exhausted too!"

His grip in your hands tighten, and you smile at him for the comfort it gave.

"Right, right. Okay. When we've both let our heads cool down or something. We'll talk again. Sometime. Not just now okay? Yes, I guess, we can be friends. But not now. Really, not now. Yeah, bye. "

You think you've never felt as much relief as when you finally hear the dial tone again. Closing your eyes (IwillnotcryIwillnotcryIcwillnotcry) seems like a good idea.

"Hey."

"Hey," you say, eyes still shut tight.

"You okay?"

"You think, Nate?" you say, teasingly.

He lets out a laugh that makes you think he's as much relieved as you are and say, "Glad to hear you're good enough to tease. So, you ready?"

"Uhuh."

"Cause Chuck is burning a hole on the carpet right now, something about Blair getting mad for us being late or something."

You try to raise an eyebrow with your eyes closed, but figure it isn't humanly possible. You end up opening one eye and asking him, "How'd you know? You were here with me the entire time."

He holds up his phone with a grin, and you laugh. Honestly, these guys are as much SMS freaks as you are.

"He also said to lessen the racket you were making, because as much as he enjoys Humphrey-beating, he does not appreciate the sound of his whining. Oh, and that you were doing a good fine job of telling him off. Proud brother you made him, he says."

"Sounds exactly like Chuck."

_Beep._

"You lovebirds, get the fuck down now."

"Uh, Nate?"

"What? Oh no! That was me reading his message again! I didn't mean –"

Oh shit, he really was adorable no? You stand up and pinch his cheeks (_since kindergarten)_, making him blush all over.

"Let's go, Nate. Let's go."

And he holds your hands, and you meet Chuck (who smirks at the sight of you two), pick up Blair (who hugs you so tight, and calls for a foursome hug), and freak them all out by singing all the way to wherever you were going.

Hands clasped together all the time.

For comfort, of course. Just for comfort.


End file.
